Our Broken Hearts Of Ice ( on hiatus- school urgh)
by thelostdragolmal
Summary: ROTBFTD: WW2!AU 1940-Germans plan to attack USSR through a small island nation Arrendelle after invading Norway. They capture the young ruler Elsa and leave Anna with in the russian wilderness. Anna searches for her sister while meeting Kristoff, Flynn, Merida and others. WARNING!THIS FIC IS NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE AND IS NOT INTENDED TO BE RASCIST IN ANY WAY TO GERMANY.
1. Prologue

Prologue-Operation Gebrüder Grimm

Four men sat in a dim lighten room around a table.

"Ah yes, let's celebrate our victory and success"

" Just 62 days and Norway is now ours"

"Let the rest of the world tremble in fear from the greatest army-"

" -Of the greatest nation."

"Indeed."

They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. The generals stopped talking and one man with a small mustache and an obviously high status stood up and yelled

" ENTER!"

Immediately a soldier in German uniform ran in and started reporting.

" Sir, General Achermann claims to have made a new war plan"

"Tell him to come in" the fuhrer snapped

"Yes sir, _Hail Hitler_" the soldier saluted and left.

Adolf Hitler slowly walked from the table to his desk, on which lied a detailed map of the world. Just as he was sitting down in his chair, fast paced footsteps echoed in the hall and moments later the general appeared in the doorway.

"Fuhrer, I-"

" Thankyou, I am aware of that. Now come forth." the leader ordered. All four men obeyed without question and stood in a neat line on the opposite side of the Fuhrers personal desk.

"Report our current situation with the Soviet Union"

" Right now we have three army groups which consist of panzer divisions, mechanised divisions and infantry divisions. Army Group North is aiming at Leningrad, Army Group Centre- at Moscow, and South - at Kiev and Crimea. They are currently at the borders-"

" I am fully knowlegeble of Operation Barbarossa, Guderian. Achermann, you have something on your mind?" Hitler asked.

" Yes sir, In the North East of Norway, there is an independent island nation known as Arendelle. If we occupy it, we have a clear road to Murmansk and-"

" No! We can't spread our armies _even more_! That will mean we will have less concentrated attacks on the big cities" one of the generals barged in.

" Hoth is correct, and you seem to be forgetting about the harsh Russian winter. It is a more dangerous foe than all their armies arrayed against us. This is the _Polar Region_ we are talking about here"

"I know, but.."

" _**SILENCE**_!" The Fuhrers voice rang out clearly and echoed through the whole building. The three arguing generals shut up and eyed their leader expectantly.

" Sir General Karl Fleischer-Weselton, you have stayed silent throughout this exchange. May I ask why?"

The old man gulped- this was anything but an innocent question.

" I am interested in invading Arendelle, but not because of Murmansk, but because the ruler will have some valuable information for us."

"How are you so sure of this,Fleischer?" Hitler demanded.

" Because we have met her before, even if it was a long time ago." Fleischer explained, a crude smile appearing on his face. "Remember? You were still just a soldier then."

"Her? You mean the _one_? She still lives?" the Nazi dictator exclaimed.

" Yes, my lord."

"Then we shall proceed with the development of this operation...Err Acherman, what did you call it?"

The young general shifted uncomfortably " Operation Gebrüder Grimm, sir"

" Then that it shall be, Achermann you will control the the armies, and Fleischer, you will be responsible for catching our dear Elsa. The rest of you will continue with Operation Barbarossa" Hitler ordered, obviously content with this new plan of war.

"May I ask Achermann a question, Fuhrer?" General Hoth asked, much to his displeasure, but once he received a confirming nod, he continued:

"- How long do you expect this to take, and what forces are we going to use?"

"We will use some Norwegian divisions with our tanks. All commanders will be German. The whole operation will take less than a day, by my estimates."

_**But he was wrong.**_

_**It took less than an hour**_.

Authors note: Hello anyone who bothered to read this! There was small scene- setting prologue. By the way the rest of this fic will be mostly written from Annas/ Jacks/ Hiccups perspective, if that will make you feel any better after reading this kinda sheite introduction.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 1- Jack

Chapter 1- Jackson Overland Frost

_**He saw it. He witnessed it all.**_

_**Images from yesterday night kept rewinding nonstop in his mind. How everyone was awaken by the sudden attack, Nazis everywhere- killing anyone in sight. **_

_**His mother slaughtered in front of his eyes, blood spurting everywhere. **_

Jack was walking barefoot on lush wet grass, dazed in the morning sun, all these thoughts torturing his tired consciousness. He stopped and put Emma down gently on the ground, while inspecting himself. Torn fitted trousers, visible scars and bruises peeking from the sweat-stained shirt. And-

_I still have her blood on my hands_.

Jack had to use all his willpower to not breakdown and start wailing in front of his sister. She somehow managed to sleep through the whole attack- she knew nothing of their Mothers death and Jack decided that she didn't deserve all this pain. He will have to be strong. That was the last thing he needed- for Emma to see him weak. She was the only reason why he went this far. He had to protect her. He had to be her hero.

But he still needed a distraction.

Jack wiped his hands clean on a nearby tree and started inspecting his surroundings. He wasn't really looking where he was going last night, he was just trying to run away as far as possible from that wretched place that once used to be the village Bugorovka, that once was his home. Home.

"No, we're not thinking about this now." he thought out loud. And heard Emma stir.

" See now look what you have done." he hissed at himself.

" You should seriously stop talking to yourself, Jack." responded a sleepy, high pitched voice.

" Oooh yes, I have _you_ for that, don't I?"

Somehow Jacks playful and sarcastic nature never failed to emerge even at serious moments like this. He walked over to where his sister was and helped her up, pretending to tumble while doing so.

Emma laughed. To the seventeen year old boy it was the sound of a thousand small bells ringing triumphantly in unison. He loved when his sister did that. The girls smile was infectious, and moments later Jack found himself chuckling alongside her.

This was the first time he smiled after the incident.

"Jack, where are we and why is your hair-?"

Jack suddenly clamped his hand over his sisters mouth as he tried to figure out the sound in the distance. He forced her into a flat lying position, kneeled over her and said in a hushed voice

" Stay here and don't make a sound. I'll be right back"

With that he took off and started crawling to the direction of the sound. He stopped himself at the edge of a muddy road and he lowered himself under a dry bush. From his hiding place, Jack saw a clearing at the side of the road with two dark green trucks full of people. He could make out someone yelling orders in a different language and prolonged sounds of crying and sniffling. The teenager took a glance back to make sure Emma was safe. She was lying in the same position as Jack left her, her brown dress exelently blending in with the muddy earth. The boy went back to observing. The German soldiers in grayish green uniform were taking out civilians and putting them in lines. Jacks eyes widened as realisation of what was about to happen dawned upon him. He also realised that these were all people from his village, and there was nothing he could do to save them. Jack tensed up as he saw the soldiers raising their guns simultaneously. He closed his eyes , wanting to run away and hide from this, wanting this to just be a horrifying nightmare. But it wasn't. However he couldn't just watch people die. Jack was torn between the decision to spring up and yell that this is unfair, like in the games he used to play. But it wasn't a game. That action would have meant certain death. So Jack stayed there, not moving a muscle, listening expectantly.

But no shots came. Instead there was a long speech coming from one high-status general with a very bad accent. Jack hardly understood what he was saying, but he worked out something about building a camp here and being loyal to Germany. The people were then "guided" to the supplies in the trucks and were forced to unload them under the watchful eyes of the alert soldiers. Everyone seemed to be obedient until one guy yelled " For the motherland!" and threw a small object to the soldiers feet. Jack realised to late what it was and was deafened by a loud BANG, blinded by a flash. Once his senses restored from the explosion he saw that hell unleashed. People from both sides were running around,yelling, shooting everywhere. Everything was slow motion. His sister screaming his name and shaking him. Jack saw a dead german soldier in front of him. There was blood coming from his mouth and ears and his eyes were blank. He must have been thrown all the way across the road by the shockwave. Jack quickly scurried over to the soldier and took his jacket, helmet and rifle. He wanted to throw up, but this needed to be done. He tugged on the helmet on his sisters head in a rush, shoved the jacket on himself and put Emma on his back. He immediately started sprinting away from the place, but this time he made sure to stay parallel to the road so they don't get lost again. He neither noticed the thunder booming, nor the rain walloping down from the skies. He just ran as fast as his feet could take him.

...

Jack didn't know how he managed to do that as he was shellshocked for another few hours after the explosion, but he considered himself lucky once he reached a peaceful looking river that flowed into a grand lake. The road continued on a bridge over the river, and that's where he decided to settle down. The place was dark and cold, but it was well hidden in tall grass and seemed the safest choice. The boy looked into the sky and saw that the it was now blue and clear ,and that the sun was directly above him. It was still only midday. Hard to imagine after all that happened in the morning. He took of the jacket and placed it on the cool stone and then slowly and carefully wrapped his sister in it. She was sleeping restlessly,shaking and the. streaks of clear skin of her muddy face made it obvious that she was crying. Jack caressed her cheek and breathlessly whispered "Don't worry, we'll be okay" and with that thought collapsed and lost consciousness.

**Authors note: Sorry not sorry. If u like plz review.**

**Oh and OK. I'll try writing a new chapter every two weeks .K bye !**

**:)**

_**You can also find this story on Wattpad**_


	3. Chapter 2- Annas day

_For as long as Anna could remember, in her early childhood, she and her older sister Elsa did everything together. __**Everything**__. But then, at some random point in their life, Elsa was gone. No, quite literally she was in the room next door, but emotionally she was separated from the rest of her family…and society. And so was Anna. The young princess didn't understand why, but assumed it was some form of punishment for something they did, and always knocked on her siblings' door as soon as their parents could not see in an attempt to woe her sister to play with her. She was well aware that this was strictly forbidden, but she did not care. And never gave up, always full of ambition, confidence and __**life**__._

_That was, until their parents' death at sea some years later. After her dear sister Elsa rejected her even in a situation __**like that**__, Anna lost all hope in her sister. She stopped knocking at the door and even started avoiding it in every way possible, always on the verge of emotional breakdown when she accidentally passed it, because __**this**__\- was too much for her to handle. That resulted in ridiculously abnormal levels of optimism when it came to doing any possible activity the walls allowed her. But her natural awkward clumsiness often ended up breaking things and leaving the castle in a mess._

_Her staff and private tutors were indeed surprised at the girls' sudden urge and dedication to all her lessons. They all knew Anna better, than her to sit __**still**__ in a small, stuffy, dusty old room for hours learning boring theorems or writing long essays- she usually somehow always had infinite amounts of energy waiting to burst out at the minute she was contained. Teaching the princess was like standing next to a time bomb. Until now. Anna actually started paying attention and concentrating on her work._

_Anna herself didn't know exactly why she was doing this. Maybe it was an attempt to distract herself from thoughts of her Elsa, who was always on the back of her mind. The fifteen-year-old was lost without the guidance of an adult, and was missing her sister who abandoned (or more like didn't show up) the moment she needed her the most. She was ignored, so she was offended. And she was hurt. A lot. The thought like a shard of glass in her heart always making it bleed…_

_The poor girl was o so selfless, even though she didn't admit it, she blamed herself for everything, always subconsciously trying to understand what terrible thing she must have accidentally done to cause such hatred and years of rejection from her elder sibling who seemed to refuse to even acknowledge her existence for most of her life. That's why she started putting so much enthusiasm into learning- as if making herself smarter will make her understand __**why**__ things are the way they are and __**what**__ she can do to stop this nonsense, this type of behaviour. She was now convinced the fact that their parents shut them in was __**her **__responsibility__**, she**__ must have done something bad enough for them to take precautions like that, for them to act like that, for __**her own sister**__ to deny her like that__**. But what?! **__None of this made sense. Everything was so wrong, she didn't recall doing anything, or even Elsa doing anything, but why did everyone act like it was her fault? The lack of knowledge was killing, eating her up from the inside slowly and painfully, the same thought always at the back of her mind every second, minute, hour and day…_

_**The depression, the anxiety…she couldn't help it, she..she-**_

…

_Anna woke up with a start in cold sweat, breathing heavily and blood rushing to her ears as she slowly sat up in her bed. Still night. The young woman wasn't surprised- flashbacks from her late childhood had become a regular occurrence and have been haunting her every night since her sisters 21__st__ birthday. Probably because of the stress and emotions. As their parents were no longer __**present, **__it meant once Elsa came of age, she was to be the new monarch of Arendelle. There were months and months of preparations, as here, unlike most socially progressed countries, "Queen" was not just an official title or a national decoration, it kept its historical significance and still meant power. And with great power comes great responsibility._

_Anna on the other hand was as useless as she could be, just a backup up plan, nothing more than a spa-_

_Trying to avoid an exact repeat of what happened three years ago, the princess slowly pushed away all the negative thoughts and slowly drifted back into peaceful slumber…_

_With the morning of the coronation day, came tone of previously deeply buried hope in the princess, because this was her one and __**only**__ chance in her lifetime to meet new people, start a new life, maybe even find true love, but most importantly to talk to Elsa. Overwhelmed from all this newfound freedom and joy, Anna started causing trouble probably inappropriate for someone of her age and royal status. Because she could. For the first time in forever, she was allowed to do __**anything **__she wanted, and even things such as going outside and watching people __**live**__\- cars honking, horny boys flirting, excited children laughing led her into a euphoric state as witnessing all of these things after years of isolation was simply..__**thrilling.**_

_All the time she was constantly thinking about her sister, and when she finally got a chance to talk to her, she was ecstatic (even though the conversation was somewhat awkward and cheesy). Elsa actually seemed to be a nice person. That was a moment of happiness, the next was misery. As soon as the conversation went of more interaction in the future, things went terribly, horribly wrong. Elsa immediately denied her and cut off any attempt of talking or continuing the conversation from her younger sibling. For once in her entire lifetime, Anna did what she considered to be the right thing- walk away and not start an argument. And so she left. But not before turning back and shooting one last glance full of hatred, betrayal and pain. Anna was lower than she ever was, she was defeated._

_Luckily there was someone who saved her from going doing the deep hole of despair and self-depreciation again. The ginger-haired boy, Hans,(or Herr Sideburns as Anna called him) was a son of a German general, who was also a member of royalty before the Third Reich. He was gentle, kind, fun and gave Anna the affection she craved. The duo shared a lot of common interests and spent the night catching up on the things the princess missed in her childhood: star gazing, getting a special tour on the bus around the city, horse-riding (Hans had an awesome white stallion called Max), playing board games and tig. However after goofing around, came a deep conversation with the dominating topic being of siblings. It came out the young man had similar problems with rejection but with __**twelve**__ older brothers. He dealt with by just accepting it, and once he explained it to his new friend, Anna realised she can't accept something as big as this-and that she shouldn't give up so easily. This was just another __**problem**__ that could be, and needed to be solved and dealt with like any other problem. Immediately forgetting her siblings' recent obliviousness, she started thinking she just knew how…_

_Hans agreed to help her. He even offered to do all the speaking, seeing the girl was still not confident enough for that. The two agreed to go separate ways and arranged to meet up later in the ballroom to put Annas' crazy plan into action. So the princess entered the Hall and started pushing through the crowd in a very un-princess-like manner, having no clue what encouraged her and motivated her to try again. She quickly spotted Elsa. Her signature white hair could probably easily be seen from a mile away…but before she could reach the Queen of Arendelle, she was suddenly (and quite harshly and painfully) dragged into the corridor, heavy door slammed right in front of her face._

"_Mwhssw whhuuiieea?!"_

_There was a gloved hand over her mouth._

_Anna struggled and fought to turn around until, she saw those "dreamy" eyes and her look immediately changed from fury to confusion. The grip loosened._

"_Hans?! What the h-"_

_Her mouth was once again clamped shut._

"_SShh, the answers will come, just follow me" the said man whispered. Anna was about to go with it and obey until-_

_CLICK!_

"_What was that?"_

"_Guns, every man in that room has one.."_

_**In the name of…**_

_The girl stopped dead in her tracks._

"_What's going on?! Tell me now!"_

_Actually no, she was being dragged again- into the garden._

_**We order you to surrender…**_

"_WHAT?!" The sound was fading from the distance and the girl could only make out bits and pieces but managed to hear the last line._

_**Or the blood of you and your people will be spilt in a war.**_

_Once he was sure the place was safe, Hans turned Anna around in one swift motion to face him._

" _Anna, I don't want to hurt you, just stop looking back-" he pleaded "-it's slowing us down"_

_But when he the fear in the girls' eyes, which were begging for answers, he hugged he tightly and started whispering in her ear._

"_We don't have much time for explanations, but you are underaninvasio-"_

"_You __**knew**__ this would happen? YOU-"_

"_Traitor? No, I am against all this and I'm just trying to save you!" he stated decisively. _

"_Then why are you on __**their **__side?"_

" _What better way is there to break a system, than to break it from the __**inside**__?"_

_Anna didn't look entirely convinced, but she had no choice so she went with it. But then she panicked._

"_Is Elsa gonna be okay? What do I do?" she started sobbing._

"_Look, they want something from her, something big, very big, otherwise she would have been long dead. So I can guarantee she will remain alive for the time being. As for you… it's __**my**__ duty to keep you alive."_

"_Why?!"_

"_Because I love you" Hans concluded simply. "Now take this-" the girl was handed a gun " – and run. As fast as you can. Away. From here."_

_Anna stood dumfounded, so the boy pulled her chin up so her eyes meet his._

"_One last thing. War is merciless- it spares no one, forgives no one. Remember that. Now go!"_

_And so she did._

…_._

A piercing howl broke the false feeling of peacefulness of the night… aaand Annas' temper. She collapsed with a cry. Everything was pitch black, save for the ghostly light of the moon and stars. A low growl rumbled nearby.

"Show yourself!" the princess wailed into the emptiness. Her voice cracked "-please?"

A pair of glistening yellow eyes cut through the darkness like a blade. Then another one….and another one until the poor girl was surrounded by a galaxy of the shiny lights circling her.

Anna propped herself up and stood up slowly, eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. She saw the beasts. Wolves- dozens of them. But she was not scared. She boldly took out the gun, aimed, pulled the trigger…and nothing happened. She tried again…no progress. She threw the gun at the earth in frustration, and one of the beasts took this as a chance to pounce on her. But she kicked it straight in the nozzle before it has a chance to even get close to her. This caused chaotic attacks from the whole pack and Anna started blindly punching whatever was in her path. She hit nothing but in her mad frenzy she didn't even notice, until she was planted face first into the mud by the alpha male. Hot saliva was slowly dripping down on her neck from a panting mouth.

_Well maaaaaybe that was a bad idea _

The girls optimism was indeed a mystery and had no logical explanation most of the time.

Already lost in her own world, Anna did not hear the horn beeping or the gunshots and the animals whining in pain. She stopped feeling. All she saw was white…everything was white.

_She was surrounded by it._

**Authors note: Anna you dolt! You need to reload a gun before shooting…anyway a new chapter…sorry its starts like the movie ect ect…this was supposed to be based on feelings mostly. And no- I'm not making all bad characters German because that's racist. Just to make it clear- it doesn't matter what side the character is on in this fic. I always want to improve so I would be grateful if people pointed out mistakes and stuff thanks ! **

**PS- All aboard the angsty train hehe.**


End file.
